eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest: Oulu
The Eurovision Song Contest: Oulu is the second official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and will take place in Oulu, Finland after Kiesha Sjila's win with "Pudota" the previous year. 40 countries confirmed to compete including 8 debuting countries. Four have confirmed their withdrawal from the contest. Four cities were considered to host the contest. Espoo, Helsinki, Oulu, and Vantaa. Oulu was eventually chosen. The contest will be hosted by Mikaela Hämäläinen, a Finnish television presenter who gave the Finnish votes in the previous contest's final, and Alec Kaila, a Finnish musician and model. The contest was one by Klara Oliynyk from Ukraine with the song "Little Wings". It was the first win for Ukraine and the first dance-pop song to win. Bidding Process Four cities were considered to host the contest. Espoo, Helsinki, Oulu, and Vantaa. Oulu was eventually chosen. Participating Countries Semi-Final 1 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Ayla |"Shake It" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'115' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Melena Dorte |"You Don't Know Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'111' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Lana Terzić |"Ivana" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'111' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Rayna Petrova |"Water Dance" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'100' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Sveta Baskov |"Fuchsia" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'80' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Lily Leifsdóttir |"Ég veit ekki" |style="text-align: center; "|''I don't know'' |style="text-align: center; "|'79' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Diana van der Pol |"Lullabies" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'69' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Tage Carlsen |"Hurt" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'66' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Kaja Bora |"Łobuz" |style="text-align: center; "|''Rogue'' |style="text-align: center; "|'60' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Charlotte Wagen |"Shadows" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'58' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Bryan Avi |"Volim te" |style="text-align: center; "|''I love you'' |style="text-align: center; "|'53' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Marko Čupić |"Sjaj sunca" |style="text-align: center; "|''Sunshine'' |style="text-align: center; "|'51' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Luis D'Cruze |"White Lie" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'48' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Loránd Joó |"Cloud" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'29' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Dasha Bokun |"Quick Fix" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'24' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Ryes Clark |"Broken" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'22' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Gwann Rapa |"Torn" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'15' |} Semi-Final 2 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Klara Oliynyk |"Little Wings" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'156' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Flora & Vugar |"Cannonball" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'112' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Eve Pärn |"Hoia võitlevad" |style="text-align: center; "|''Keep on fighting'' |style="text-align: center; "|'98' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Regina Polis |"Pavisam jaunu dzīvi" |style="text-align: center; "|''Brand new life'' |style="text-align: center; "|'92' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Nicolæ Sala |"Color" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'88' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Lux |"Blue & Yellow" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'78' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Derry O'Sullivan |"Stop" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'78' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Ona |"Kodėl?" |style="text-align: center; "|''Why?'' |style="text-align: center; "|'76' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Dennis Tcaci |"Coming For You" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'74' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Zamira Leka |"Kurrë në rritje deri" |style="text-align: center; "|''Never growing up'' |style="text-align: center; "|'54' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Nataša Mlakar |"Shining" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'50' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Dany Benoit |"Goodbye" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'49' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Jason Dubois |"Rags to Riches" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'49' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Batyah Roth |"Glow" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'42' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Koki |"Fire" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'41' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Emília Novak |"La-La-La" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'19' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Alessandro |"Fantasia" |style="text-align: center; "|''Fantasy'' |style="text-align: center; "|'13' |} Final |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Klara Oliynyk |"Little Wings" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'283' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Melena Dorte |"You Don't Know Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'281' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Ayla |"Shake It" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'193' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Lux |"Blue & Yellow" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'158' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Nova Leskinen |"Poison" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'138' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Sveta Baskov |"Fuchsia" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'136' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Eve Pärn |"Hoia võitlevad" |style="text-align: center; "|''Keep on fighting'' |style="text-align: center; "|'135' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Lana Terzić |"Ivana" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'129' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Flora & Vugar |"Cannonball" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'126' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Lily Leifsdóttir |"Ég veit ekki" |style="text-align: center; "|''I don't know'' |style="text-align: center; "|'74' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Diana van der Pol |"Lullabies" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'55' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Jenell Senta |"Daydreamer" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'55' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Kaja Bora |"Łobuz" |style="text-align: center; "|''Rogue'' |style="text-align: center; "|'53' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Ona |"Kodėl?" |style="text-align: center; "|''Why?'' |style="text-align: center; "|'51' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Odette Garnier |"Je ne suis pas mort" |style="text-align: center; "|''I'm not dead'' |style="text-align: center; "|'51' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Tage Carlsen |"Hurt" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'50' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Rayna Petrova |"Water Dance" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'50' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Zamira Leka |"Kurrë në rritje deri" |style="text-align: center; "|''Never growing up'' |style="text-align: center; "|'43' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Regina Polis |"Pavisam jaunu dzīvi" |style="text-align: center; "|''Brand new life'' |style="text-align: center; "|'35' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'20' | |Izzy Fisher |"Forever Young" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'35' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'21' | |Gabriella Paladino |"Pelle" |style="text-align: center; "|''Skin'' |style="text-align: center; "|'33' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'22' | |Nicolæ Sala |"Color" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'32' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'23' | |Charlotte Wagen |"Shadows" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'31' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'24' | |Dennis Tcaci |"Coming For You" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'25' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'25' | |Lola Luelle |"Hasta la Vista" |style="text-align: center; "|''See you later'' |style="text-align: center; "|'22' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'26' | |Derry O'Sullivan |"Stop" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'14' |- |} Other Countries * Armenia - Due to lack of funds, Armenia will not compete in the contest, however, they are planning to return next contest. * Cyprus - Due to lack of funds, Cyprus will not make their debut this contest, but they are considering debuting next contest. * Czech Republic - The Czech Republic was originally going to compete, but dropped out last minute, they are planning to make their debut next contest. * F.Y.R. Macedonia - After the poor performances in recent contests, the Macedonian broadcaster has revealed that Eurovision is no longer a priority and other things will come before it, meaning F.Y.R. Macedonia might not compete. They later confirmed their withdrawal. * Greece - The Greek government has shut down the radio and TV services of the state broadcaster ERT, and since Greece has no other broadcasters in the EBU, they must withdraw from the competition. * Montenegro - The Montenegrin broadcaster has announced that due to lack of interest and funds Montenegro will not compete in the contest. Voting spokespeople # Latvia - Laila Osis (Latvian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Belarus - Alex Klimovich # Ireland - Chloe McKay # Italy - Giovanna Marino # France - Lola Gauthier # Croatia - Ante Žužić # San Marino - John Basso # Hungary - Ádám Pék (Hungarian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Switzerland - Pete Yoder # Belgium - Jeanette Martin # Albania - Edi Morina # Azerbaijan - Isis Samedov (Azerbaijani representative in the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Bulgaria - Lala Dimitrov # Russia - Elena Fokin # Spain - Alberto Rodriguez # Finland - Kiesha Sjila (Finnish representative and winner of the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Israel - Zamir Klein # Iceland - Bryn Finnursson # Denmark - Petra Artist (Co-host of the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Serbia - Lazar Jovanović # Norway - Oda Fredriksen # Bosnia & Herzegovina - Alen Delić # Slovenia - Ana Turk # Georgia - Dzaglika Mchedlishvili # Austria - Nina (Austrian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Turkey - Fahri Solak # Lithuania - Laima Norbut # Moldova - Adriana Postan # Sweden - Gaia Axelsson # Portugal - Olavo Garcia # Netherlands - Joy De Keizer # Ukraine - Vanko Gleba # Romania - Constantin Balan # United Kingdom - Bradley James # Germany - Irene Berger # Slovakia - Aurel Medved # Estonia - Lüüdia Kalda # Malta - Oliver Pirera # Poland - Angelika Walczyk # Luxembourg - Stephanie Steichen Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest II